A Taste of Smashiness!
by BraveMerida
Summary: (Disclaim: I don't own any Smash trademarks and legal stuff. YET.) Oh, no! They Smash Mansion chef quit! Now what'll the Smashers do? -Besides putting Pizza Hut on speed dial?
1. Chapter One: Chef for Hire

"I QUIT!"

The Super Smash Bros. Mansion chef, Silver the Hedgehog, who was cover with tomato sauce, threw his chef hat on the ground and headed to the door.

Falco walked in and stopped him. "Whoa. Why are you leaving, Slave?" Falco asked.

"First off," said Silver, counting. "I get no respect around this place! Second, THIS." (He dramatically motioned to his ruined weave) "And finally, it's been two months since my last paycheck! This boy can only put up with so much! Adios!"

"Oh, pull it together, Sla- I mean, Silver. Of course you get respect. Everybody loves-"

"HEY, HOGWARTS!" Yelled Bowser as he stomped into the messy kitchen. "WHERE IS MY GRUB?!"

"Yeah! My tummy needs nourishment, Cottonball Head!" Declared Bowser Jr. as he rode in.

Silver looked over at the two turtles (yes, they're turtles), then back at Falco. "GOODBYE," he mumbled through his teeth and flew off.

"Just great." Falco sighed. "There goes my piece of cake."

"Cake?! Did I hear CAKE?!" Rosalina asked as she stuck her head in.

"No. What you heard is your lumas make the ex-chief want to drive off a clift." said Bowser Jr. as he motioned to the seven lumas in the kitchen who caused the Italian food explosion, covered with pasta and tomato sauce.

"Oh, poor things..." she sighed.

"YEAH, RIGHT!" Grumbled (who else?) Bowser. "THEIR NOT THE ONES THAT NEED A NEW YUM-YUM COOKER!"

Just relax, Bowsers-es?" Said Falco. "We can just hire somebody else."

"To the thing that earth people waste their time on!" declared Rosalina.

"It's called a computer." Falco answered as everybody but the lumas left the kitchen.

"Oh, right. Heh heh. Sorry, I'm new to this place of gravity."

* * *

><p>"Alright, kids. Hands off. It's our turn to use the internet." Said Falco as they walked into the library and to the computers being used by Ness and Larry.<p>

"Hold on! Hold on!" Larry demand. "We're finishing something!"

"Yeah; it's important!" Declared Ness as he furiously typed on the keyboard. Five seconds later he stopped, turned to the adults, and asked "Hey, do any of you got a credit card we can use?"

Bowser was about to pull a debt card out for Larry's sake when Falco just pushed the two ankle-biters off the chairs. He and Rosalina then sat down.

"Ouch!" mourned Larry.

"Hey, save it for the battlefield!" Ness declared.

Rosalina gave him a pity face, but that was clearly all the sympathy the two kids were going to receive.

"Well, this bombs." Larry said. He turned to Browser Jr. "Come on, bro! Lets go dig up land mines!"

"Woo-hoo!" Declared the three kids as they ran out.

Falco rolled his eyes as he logged into a job website. He typed afew things in (it took him quite awhile because he had feathers; not fingers), and suddenly a dozen job applicants appeared on the screen.

"Ohh! Pretty pictures!" Rosalina declared as she clapped her hands.

"Yeah, ain't it great?" Falco sarcastically asked.

They studied the screen for a few moments before Bowser yelled, "I LIKE THE ONE WITH THE BOWLING TATOO!"

"No, no, no. I think we should hire the girl with the purple eyepatch." Said Rosalina.

"Is this website for hiring chefs or criminal?" Falco asked himself.

Master Hand was at the other side of the library the whole time, reading a old book you probably wouldn't recognize, when he heard the noise. He put down his reading glasses (?!) and floated over.

"What is with all the noise?" He asked.

Bowser looked up. "WE'RE LOOKING FOR A NEW SLAVE TO MAKE THE YUM-YUMS!"

"Silver quit," Explained Falco.

"Yes, so we are now in search for a new chef," Rosalina finished. "Ooh, can we hire the one who makes cookies out salmon?"

"Ew, no way. How about the dude who raises his own meat? He's only $150 a hour and-"

"We can't hire a new cook." Master Hand said as he unplugged the computer.

"What?!" Falco and Rosalina exclaimed.

"BUT I WANT MY TUMMY FILLERS!" Declared Bowser.

"I'm sorry, but Silver was the only chef we could afford."

"Why?" Asked Rosalina.

"Because of YOU!" Master Hand answered. "Well, you, Mega Man, Robin, Dark Pit, Pac-Man, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Shulk... All the newcomers, really. You see, because of the new people, we had to build ANOTHER extension on the mansion; and thanks to that our budget is going to be tight for a while. So we stopped paying Silver. Wow, I'm surprised it took him so long to quit!"

"SO, WHO COOKS THEM GOODIES NOW, TALKING GLOVE?!" Asked Bowser.

"Well, me and Crazy Hand figured y'all Smashers can take turns cooking meals. That'll save us a lot of money."

"Ugh. That's lame." Falco declared. "Why don't we just build a Wendy's on the lawn or something?"

"Oh! We can kick out the Smash rejects. Like Snake and Lucas!" Cheered Rosalina.

"I LIKE PRINCESS IDEA. ROY ANNOYS ME."

"Sorry, they have to stay." Said Master Hand. "Ya know, DLCs, trophies, ect."

"Okay, fine." Said Falco, admitting defeat. "So who's gonna cook tonight?"

"You can, smart mouth."

"WHAT?! I can't cook!"

"Rosalina can help you." Answered Master Hand as he floated away. "Oh, and BTW; you got a hour before everybody comes back from battling or-"

KA-BOMB!

"-Digging up land mines. Ughhh..."

"RRRRAAAAHHHH!" Falco screamed as he pushed the computer on the ground.

"Your paying for that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I'm the writer of this randomness. <strong>

**Well, I hope you like my first ever SSB fan-fic. I'm going to try to write at LEAST one chapter a month. Probably more. So stay tuned!**

**Please leave a review. I'll forever think your awesome if you do! =D**


	2. Chapter Two: Can Rosalina Make Toast?

"YUM-YUMS! BIRDY AND STAR ROYALTY MUST MAKE YUM-YUMS!" Declared Bowser as he carried today's chefs to the kitchen.

"No way!" answered Falco. "I refuse to be slave-like!"

"Oh, goody! We make earth food now!" Said Rosalina as they entered the kitchen.

After Bowser put the two down, they looked around and found that the lumas did a good job cleaning all the sause off the walls.

Oh, and those trouble-makers ate all the cake.

"Shoot!" declared Falco. "Now what am I gonna do while Rosalina does my work?!"

"NOT MY PROBLEM, FEATHER BOY!" Bowser answered as he began to leave.

"Hey! Where you think your going?!"

"GOT TO KICK TOON LINK'S BUTT AT BOXING RING. BYE, YUMMIEST COOKERS!"

With that, the king left the building.

Falco turned to Rosalina and found her staring at a toaster.

"What are you up to, Princess?" he asked.

She looked up. "Look! This box-like creation shows me my reflection!"

"..."

"Isn't that amazing?"

"Your... A lot dumber than you look." Falco finally said. "Oh, whatever."

He then turned his attention to the double door fridge. He opened it and looked inside.

"Yup. No cake." he sighed. "But we got the ingredients to make stuffing!"

"We're gonna make teddy bears?" Rosalina asked, not once taking her eyes off the box-like creation.

"What? No! We're making stuffing the food."

Falco began naming foods as he threw them on the kitchen counter.

"Bread!"

FLING!

"Eggs!"

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

"Celery!"

TONK!

"Apples!"

WAM! WAM! WAM!

"We need apples for stuffing?" asked Rosalina.

"Wow. Your learning!" Falco rolled his eyes as he grabbed the last of the ingredients. He picked up the bread from the floor and handed it to her. "Here, reflection lover. Since you like that thing so much, you might as well know how it works."

He put two pieces of bread into the slots and pushed the lever down.

"Hey, they disappeared!" The Princess declared in shock.

"Incredible, right? But wait! It gets better."

POP! Out came the toast!

"Oh, my gosh!" Rosalina cheered.

"Ta-da!" Falco finished his sarcastic demonstration. "Now, just do the same thing with the rest of the bread, okay?"

"Yes! Got it!"

"Yeah, great." Falco rolled his eyes and went over to the kitchen counter. "Now to actually get some work done!"

He picked up a apple and began chopping it.

...And, there went all the feathers on his left wing.

"Shoot."

He decided to move on to something else. He grabbed the celery and put the whole thing in the food processor.

"Hmm... Diced or sliced? I think I'll go with demolished, just to be safe."

He pushed the button with a skull and cross-bones and hoped for the best.

_Whirl whirl whirl whirl whirl **Ka-BOOOM!**_

R.I.P. Celery

"Dang it!" Falco yelled as he grabbed what's left of the machine and threw it on the floor. "Now we don't go anything left to make the stuffing!"

"Yes, we do!"

Falco turned around. There was Rosalina, surrounded by around a hundred pieces of toast!

"Rosalina! When I said toast the rest of the bread, I ment just the one loaf; not all the bread in the kitchen!"

"Oh." Said the princess. "Well, at least I didn't destroy anything in the process."

Falco had to admit, she did had a point.

...And everything to save dinner!

* * *

><p>"COME ON GET IT!" Declared Falco as he rang the supper bell.<p>

"Let'sa go!" "Prepare yourself!" "Try me." "Rah!" "You're too slow!" "BEEEP!" "Peachy!" "I'm really feeling it!" Smashers exclaimed as they ran into the dinning room to attack the food. (You can take a guess on who said what.)

They all stopped short when they saw what was on the menu.

Toast! Toast EVERYWHERE! -And plenty on toppings. Like cream cheese, jam, butter; you name it.

"Is this a joke?" Asked Meta Knight.

"Nope!" Answered Rosalina. "It's dinner."

"What?!" Declared Roy.

"Yeah," said Falco. "Master Hand forced us to make YUM-YUMS," (He raised his eyebrows at Browser) "and we did. Enjoy."

Everyone looked over at Master Hand, making plans to destroy the glove once and for all.

-Well, everyone but Crazy Hand. He looked over at his friend for a second, then declared "I DON'T CARE WHAT WE'RE EATING! I DON'T HAVE TASTEBUDS! LET ME AT THE FOOOOOOOOD!" as he attacked the toast.

The other smashers took a hint from the glove and began eating as well. They'll make Falco and Rosalina pay for the blandness later.

"YAAHH! I GOT MY YUMMIES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now for afew words from our writer:<strong>

**First off, I don't see Rosalina as a idiot. In fact, I think she's one of the best princesses Nintendo ever threw at us. I just wanted to take advantage of her being from space. Ya know, kinda like "Thor", but with less violence. I guess.**

**And second, yes, I know Crazy Hand doesn't have a mouth or eyes, ect. Let me make something clear: Logic is going to fly out the window A LOT during this fan-fic. So fair warning.**

**That said, thank you for reading! Wow, the first chapter go around 100 views in just 48 hours! That makes me go giddy! =)**

**Leave a review if you care. (Please, please, PLEASE care!)**


	3. Chapter Three: Boogie Wonderland

The next morning, everybody woke up at a different time (as always). Because each of them were starving the minute they woke up (as always), Master Hand told everyone in the dinning room the night before that there'll be no one cooking breakfast for now on. Each smasher can just raid the kitchen for Pop Tarts or something.

But Zelda missed the memo. She was gone all day wig shopping. She's Sheik, after all.

So when she woke up the next morning (9:50 A.M.), she was surprised Silver wasn't screaming about food in his hair.

She walked out of her bedroom and went strait to the kitchen that was just down the hall. She was just a few steps away from the door when she heard... Strange noises from the inside.

"Ugh! Get. It. In. There! Ugh, I was so close!"

"Just relax..."

Zelda hesitated, but decided to just burst in.

Inside, was Snake and Palutena! -Trying to put all the boxes of cereal they accidentally dropped on the floor back in the top cabinet.

"Come on! Come on already!" Yelled Snake as he jumped up and down.

"Snake," said Palutena, who was just sitting on the counter watching. "You can use my help-"

"No! I made this mess, I'll fix-"

Suddenly, all the boxes just floated back to their place.

They turned around and found Zelda at the doorway, somewhat annoyed.

"Good morning, Princess!" Said Palutena with a wave.

"Yeah, what she said." Mumbled Snake.

"Yes, good morning." Zelda answered as she took a seat. "So, what is for breakfast today?"

"Oh, we have to make to make our own breakfast for now on." Said Palutena. "I came in here for a meal to find Snake making a huge mess just for a bowl of cereal!"

"I would of cleaned it eventually. I didn't need your help."

"I didn't do that. I could of; but I didn't."

"I did." Said Zelda. "But only because they noise was rather... Um... Annoying?"

"Good enough." Snake shrugged, his ego still clearing damaged.

"Well, thanks to you good sir, I don't got the time to grab my meal." Sighed Palutena as she got up. "I got a battle with Luigi and Jiggypuff in five minutes."

"Yeah, I should get going, too." Agreed Zelda as she grabbed a orange. "I got pick something up at the wig shop. -Do not ask."

The two ladies just left the kitchen when Master Hand came in.

"Oh, good! Snake! I'm glad I found you here. Listen, you got to cook lunch, okay? Great! Bye!"

"Wait, what?!" Snake yelled.

But it was too late; the hand was gone.

"Ugh!" Mourned the fighter.

Suddenly, Peach came skipping in.

"Hello!" She cheered. "I heard unhappiness, so I came to see what was wrong. Are you okay?"

"No!" Snake declared. "I have to make lunch, I'm not in Smash anymore, and I can't take smoke breaks because this is a K+ story! I really hate this place sometimes."

"Don't worry. I can help you!"

"Ha. Yeah right, Pinky."

"No, really! I can make lunch!"

That got his attention. "You can?"

"Oh, yes! Just watch."

Peach pulled a radio out of the dress (?!), turned on some One Direction ("I regret this already..." Snake mumbled to himself.), and began to dance.

**KA-TONK!**

* * *

><p>Around two hours later, Snake woke up.<p>

"Ugh..." He mourned as he picked himself up. "What the heck happened?"

Peach looked up. "Oh, your up! Peachy!"

"What. The. Heck. Happened?"

"Oh, I make peaches appear from dancing!" she motioned to all the 4-foot-tall peaches lying around. "But, it also makes people fall asleep. Oh, well. You can't have it all."

Snake rubbed his head in pain. "Ugh, you could of gave me a warning."

"Sorry! Heh heh!"

Snake sighed. "Well, we better take this... Mutated fruit to the dinning room."

"Okay dokay!"

They each carried two at a time and headed out.

But, it turns out the smashers were already in the dinning room. And they were steaming mad.

"About time you showed up!" Yelled Wario.

"I'm soooo hungry!" Mourned Villager.

"Wait. Is that ALL the food you made?!" Exclaimed Lucina.

"Oh, no!" Said Peach. "There's dozens more where these came from."

"Pika!" Cheered Pikachu.

"Thank goodness." Said Pac-Man.

"Well, enough mourning!" Declared Sonic. "Lets eat!"

"Beep boop boop beep!" Said R.O.B.

"ATTACK!"

They charged at Snake and Peach. They grabbed the peaches and in 30 seconds they were gone. Seeds and all.

"Don't just stand there like the idiots y'all are!" Exclaimed Little Mac. "Go get the rest!"

The two did as they were told; not wanting to see what would happen if they didn't.

Just another meal time at the Smash Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that happened.<strong>

**Listen, I know the Smashers sound like barbarians when it comes to eating; and that's the point. They beat the daylights out of their friends for a living. What did you expect?**

**Besides, which is more funny: Them tearing food into their mouths; or them sitting at the dinner table, napkins on their laps, eating like royalty and talking about politics? EXACTLY.**

**Oh, and Toon Link won, redwalrus12. Thank you for asking!**

**And I absolutely LOVE the request y'all sent. I'll hopefully get to them, but first I want Shulk, Luigi, and Greeninja to cook together first.**

**Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter Four: Lunchtime with Shulk

"HEY! What time is it?"

"Spaghetti time?"

"No! It's MEALTIME WITH SHULK!"

_*Insert Cheesy-but-Awesome Videogame Music Theme Song*_

"Heyo! And welcome, fellow FanFiction fanatics! It is I; Shulk! And today I have two guess chefs: Luigi and Greninja. Say hi to the people, buddies!"

"Hi to the people, buddies!"

"Greninja,"

"Alrighty! And for lunch today we're-"

"Shulk? What are you doing?"

The three "chefs" look over and saw Lucario at the doorway, somewhat confused.

"Hiya, buddy!" Shulk waved as he paused the video camera. "Master hand told us we had to make lunch. So I decided to borrow Samus' video camera and make a YouTube video of it! Everybody loves Smash Bros.!"

"Why would Samus- I don't wanna know." Lucario rubbed his forehead.

"Greninja," said (duh) Greninja with a wave.

"Heyo!" Luigi cheered. "Guess what, Lucario! We're making-"

"I've stopped caring." Lucario mumbled as he walked away.

"Okay, bye!"

"Alright!" Shulk turned the camera back on. "Today we're making our Smashing friends a special treat! A Colony 9 delicacy: Native Chili! We can definitely do this!" He pulled the recipe out of his pocket and smacked it on the counter.

"Greninja, Greni-ni-ni-ja!"

"Why is it native, Shulk?"

"No idea! Now, somebody grab the ingredients. I got to find another camera."

"Why?"

"Greninja?"

"Because Luigi is going to spill peanut oil on it in two minutes!" Shulk yelled over his shoulder as he left the kitchen.

Luigi and Greninja looked at each other, and just shrugged. Luigi picked up the recipe and read the ingredients out loud.

"Um, bacon?"

"Greninja!" he picked up a bag of the stuff from the fridge and tossed it on the counter.

"Celery?"

"Gre-re-re-ninja!"

"How about tomatos?"

"Greninja, Greninja,"

"Carrots?"

"Greni-ni-ni-ja!"

"Oil?"

"Gre... Greninja? Greninja!"

Luigi looked up. He found Greninja trying to grab the oil from the top of the fridge, but he couldn't reach it.

"Greninja!" JUMP "Greninja!" JUMP "GRENINJA!" JUMP **CRASH!**

"Oh, brother." Luigi sighed as he helped him up. "Don't worry, pal. Luigi got this!"

Luigi did a jump and knocked the oil down. **KLANG!** The cooking substance covered the camera and lit it on fire.

"Ooooh noooo!" he cried.

Greninja rolled his eyes. With a flick of a finger, he splashed water on the camera and put the flames out. Before Luigi could start worrying like crazy, Shulk came strutting carrying one of those huge video camera's from the 80's.

"And once again, I was right!" declared the blonde.

"Oh, Shulk! Luigi so sorry!"

"We haven't lost yet, buddy. But we have to extra carful with this one. Duck Hunt doesn't know I borrow it. So we better be quick."

Shulk set the camera up, pushed record, and began throwing stuff into a pot like they were playing basketball.

"Shulk heads down the court like mad. He tosses the bacon to Greninja, who throws it in the pot like a TOTAL. BOSS."

"Greeeeeninja!"

"Atta boy! Now, Shulk grabs the tomatoes and speeds off. He goes left; break right! He hands off to Luigi, who... drops it."

"Whoops. Sorry."

"Don't worry; we got more. Shulk tosses them to the pot-" _plop plop plop _"SCORE! Heck yeah, baby!"

After about seven minutes of that, all the ingredients were in. "Now al we have to do is let it simmer for ten minutes, and BAM!" (Shulk did a exploding sound and hand motion) "Chow time!"

"Oh boy! Yummy!"

"Greninja,"

"Alright, while we wait, lets answer some questions from fans!"

"Greninja!"

Shulk pulled his smartphone out and began flipping through it. "Okay. So first up on our Q&A is this Q from adventuremaker16 : 'Luigi, You have been with the smashers scince the beginning and i have a question: Which of the 3 newcomers would you like to be friends with: Duck Hunt, PAC-MAN, or Robin'"

"Oh, um..." Luigi mumbled as he scratched his head. "Actually, Luigi's been friends with Duck Hunt for awhile now. We both have the same favorite movie. We have tons of sleep-overs!"

"Greninja Greninja?"

"Oh, it's Toy Story 2."

"Greninja..."

"Oh, cool!" Shulk pumped his fist in the air. "So, it's okay if we break this camera, too?"

"Say-a what?"

"Oh, nothing! Now, next one is from Thehobkinauthor : 'Shulk. What Elemental special(Jump, Buster, speed, attack, and defense) Do you think is the best?' Gee, thanks for asking! I guess it'll have to be attack. Do you have any idea how helpful that is when it comes to the last cookie?"

"Greni-ni-ni-ja?!"

"Alright, alright, alright, here's a Q for you from... oh, adventuremaker16 again: 'Greninja, How do you feel about Mewtwo comimg in spring 2015 as DLC?'"

"Greninja, Gre...ninja, Greninja Greninja Greeeeninja."

_(Translation: Actually, I am quite excited. He broke my PlayStation last week, so my time of revenge shall come at last! BWA HA HA!)_

"Wait," said Shulk. "You own a PlayStation?!"

"Greninja!"

"Awesome! Can I bor-"

"Greeeeninjaaaaa."

"Oh, fine. So next one is from TheFinalBrawler : 'I would ask Shulk if he was addicted to any anime of some sort :P'"

"Ohhh!" cheered Luigi. "This should be good!"

"Well, right now I'm really into 'Bee and Puppycat' (don't judge me, kids). It's crazy amazing. I've watched every episode!"

"Which is around four..."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH HOLE, LUIGI!"

"Wahhhh!"

"Serves yo' right! Now, the last one is another Q from adventuremaker16 : 'Shulk, what's it like battling against all the smashers and would you like Fiora to visit you and to cheer you out?' Dang, I'm popular today!"

"Greninja, Greninja..."

"Well, first off, Smashing is epic! I don't like to brag, but I'm a total BEAST on the battlefield. They all don't know what hit them!"

"It's true! Luigi got the burses to back Shulk up!"

"Hey, thanks buddy. Now second, of course! That would be just what I need. In fact, I wish she was cooking with us right now."

"Ahahaha! Shulk and Fiora sitting in a-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH HOLE, LUIGI!"

"Waah!"

_**BING!**_

"Gre-e-e-ninja!"

"Oh, boy! The chili is ready!"

Shulk tossed his smartphone aside and ran over to the pot. He lifted the lid to find the feast steaming hot.

"Greninjaaaaaa..." he mourned has he held his nose and waved the air around.

"Oh, what do you know." Shulk put his favorite cooking gloves on (they had kitties all over them) and picked the pot up. "Come along, you guys! I would ask you two to bring bowls; but the Smashers aren't going to use them."

"Ewww!" Luigi made his signature scared face.

"Greninja." the Pokémon just surged his shoulders.

The gang headed to the dinning room, with Luigi carrying the video camera. They were just about to burst in when Shulk stopped right in front of the door.

"Greninja!?"

"What's wrong, Shulk? Are you seeing something?"

Shulk stared into space for second, then just shook his head. "Oh, nothing." he finally answered. "But, hey, why don't our good friend Greninja carries the pot in?" He made a huge, somewhat creepy smile towards Greninja.

"Greeeninja?..."

"Oh, just because. After all, you did do all the work -zip it!" (Shulk shot a look at Luigi, who was about to protest." "-and don't you want to get all the credit you deserve, buddy boy?"

Greninja was suspicious, but he decided to agree. After all, he could use some street cred. Maybe after this, he'll FINALLY get the last cookie!

So he took the pot and went through the door.

Big mistake.

"Show me your moves!"** BANG! CRASH!** "Hands off my prey!" **POW!** "Prepare yourself." "Hiiii!" **SMASH! CRUCH! **"Take this! Triple finish!" **PLOP! BOOM! **"Oh, that Nintendo thing..." "We're gonna have fun with this thing!" **SPLASH!**

"_GREEEEEENIIIIIINJAAAAA!_"

"This is a good result!" declared Shulk as he and Luigi high fived.

"Bang bang!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, poor Greninja. Well, he did have it coming. You don't insult Shulk's cooking!<strong>

**Thank you to all the questions! I hope to do another Lunchtime w/ Shulk in the future, so if you want to ask a question next time, leave a review and I'll PM you when it's time.**

**So, the next chapter will probably take even longer than this one to come out; so please understand. This art of FanFiction takes time to perfect. LOL!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this! Your awesome!**

**(P.S. Yes, I just did a Smosh parody. And you're welcome.)**


	5. Chapter Five: Fox, Just Zip It

"Pika! Pika!"

Mario burst into the game room. "Mario hears happiness!" he declared. "What's up?"

Link, Samus, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Kirby all looked up from their game of Poker. "Oh, hey! Mario!" singed Kirby. "Your back early,"

"Yeah. Mario number one! That, and little Mac kept jumping off the stage. So, can I join your game?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Link. "Yoshi, re-shuffle the deck!"

Yoshi nodded. And with a flick of a tail he swallowed all the cards, shook his belly three times, laid a egg, cracked it open, and started dealing the cards.

"Oh yeah!" said Mario as he picked up his cards and threw five mushrooms onto the table as a bet. "Man, this is just like old times, right, guys?'

"Heck yeah," answered Samus as she bet a laser shooter.

"Ooh ooh aww!" Donkey Kong agreed (I guess).

"Hey, where be Fox? He a-missing all the fun!"

"Um... we didn't invite him, Mario." Kirby finally spilled.

"What?!" Mario was outraged.

"Pika Pika Pika!"

"Yeah, dude." agreed Samus. "Just relax."

"No way; no how. Why did you all shun Fox? He's our friend! He's one of the back bones of The Original Eight!"

The others shared concerned looks. "Mario," said Link. "Fox... well... isn't who he use to be."

"Say a-what?"

"Yeah. Fox has changed." answered Kirby. "I mean, a **LOT**."

"He's not the Fox we became friends with," finished Link.

"What the heck are-a you all-"

Suddenly, the man- oops, I mean, Fox- in question came strutting into the game room. He was wearing a KISS t-shirt under a leather jacket, ripped up jeans tucked into his combat boots, and dark shades. He somehow use hair gel to turn the fur on the top of his head into a Mohawk.

And then there's his _voice._

"Heyo, gang!" his somewhat 14-year-old-like voice boomed. "Ohhhhh! Poker! Awwwsooome!"

Mario puked a little in his mouth. "Oh, right. I forgot. He has become... _This._"

"Yeah," agreed Kirby. "Meta Knight has a theory of how this happened to Fox. It's pretty graphic; so I'll just say it involves a basin and five gallons of Mountain Dew."

"Tingle says it was because there's no space in air; no matter what Jimmy Neutron says." Link added.

"Hey, yo all talking about me, hu?" Fox asked the most annoying way possible.

"Yoshi!" declared Yoshi as he shook his fist.

"Yoshi! Language!" Mario called out.

"Soooo," Fox said as he stretched right in front of them, not caring if they were uncomfortable about it or not. "Can I join in, or can I join in?"

Everyone's eyes grew big. They didn't want to be in the same room as the dipstick for more than fifty seconds, left alone play _poker _with him. He'll probably bet jellybeans and cheat like crazy all while talking about My Little Pony with his doggone _voice_.

"Gee, Fox," mumbled Kirby as he slowly took steps away from the table. "But I just remember I have to... go battle with... Mega Man... and... Ike! Yeah!"

"Okay," Fox boomed. "But how about ya stay and-"

"Nope-got-to-go-see-all-of-you-except-Fox-later!" Kirby ran off and jumped out a window. "**FREEEEEEEDOOOOOM!**"

_**CRASH!**_

"Worth it!" Kirby cried from the ground.

"Pika pika PIKA!" "Ooh aah haa ooh!" declared Pikachu and Donkey Kong as they jumped after him.

_**CRASH!** **CRASH!**_

"Ooooh. Ah ooh aah?"

"Your welcome, Donkey Kong." groaned Kirby. "It was a honor to break your fall."

Fox was still too busy stretching to give a damn that his "friends" might of broke a few bones. He turned to everyone else who was still in the room. "Anyone up for a game with the world renowned ME?"

Link, Mario, and Yoshi shared worried glances. Samus, on the other hand, fell asleep with her feet on the table.

"Uh..." mumbled Link, who wasn't known for his way with words. "I... got to take Zelda wig shopping. Or Sheik. Whatever. ONWARD!"

He ran out, knocking over chairs and tables as he went.

"Ooooooh Maaaariiiioooo." Fox turned to the plumber with a look from Five Nights at Freddys.

"ARGH! Me and Yoshi got to save some princess or other!" he screamed as he jumped on Yoshi's back and rode off.

"Yoshi!" the little dino cheered as they escaped.

And then there was one.

"_SNORE..."_ went the ever so graceful Samus, fogging up her helmet screen.

Fox strut over to the victim. "Hey, Samus?" he tapped on her shoulder. "Samus? Samus? Hey, Samus? Samus Aran? Samus Aran? Samus? Yo, Samus Aran? Miss Aran? Samus Aran? Miss Aran? Earth to Miss Aran? Samus? Miss Aran? Samus? Come on, Samus? Miss-"

"HEYO!" Master Hand burst into the room. "Me found man going through puberty again and chic in Iron Man knock-off suit! And guess what! Master Hand wants you two to make the dinner! WOO-HOO!"

That woke Samus up. "What?! Us?"

"Yup. CONGRATS!"

"Fox up for the challenge." Fox boomed as he rapped his arm around Miss Aran's waste. "Ain't you, sweet thing?"

She pushed him aside. "No! I don't cook."

"Well, you do now! WA HA HA HA HA!" Crazy Hand laughed as he flew out of the room.

Fox made a what he hoped was a foxy grin. "Ready for the kitchen, Blondie?"

Before Samus could start cussing, Falco came in barging in.

"Oh, come on, Fox." he yelled. "You left Great Fox unlock again! Now we have to sweep out all the Pikmins out before-" (He finally notices Samus) "Oh, hey. What up, Blondie?"

Samus look at Falco to Fox, then back to Falco. "Oh, this is perfect." she mumbled as she rubbed her hands together.

* * *

><p>"Time for dinner!" yelled Samus from the dinning room forty minutes later.<p>

The Smashers came running in to find... a pile of fried bird on the dinning table!

"Yum!" "Here we go!" "Behold." "Tasty." they screamed as they sheared the food.

"HEY, WHERE DID YA GET YUM-YUMS?" asked Bowser, mouth full of bird.

"Yeah, it's so good." gushed Wolf. "I want to take it to Las Vegas and marry it. I want to- Hey, where's Falco!?"

Everybody stopped eating. Their eating one of their co-workers!?

"Relax, everyone." Samus told them. "He's just grabbing the last of the chicken from the Great Fox."

"...And done!" the bird in question declared as he walked in carrying two buckets of KFC and dumped it on the dinning table.

"YEAH! Hooray for chicken!" screamed Ike. That was the cue for everybody to start eating again.

"Wait. KFC?" asked Master Hand, holding a cup of tea. "Where did you get the money for that?"

"And where's Fox?!" exclaimed Roy. "It's not that I care about the furball. He just borrowed me and Marth's GameCube and was suppose to return it last Monday."

"Oh, we sold him to Naughty Dog." answered Samus.

Everybody froze. "So, we're never gonna see, hear, of smell him again?" asked Wii Fit Trainer.

"Yeah. Ain't that great?"

Everybody didn't move for five seconds.

Then, they burst out cheering. They began dancing around, singing "We are the Champions", and crying tears of joy. -Well, everybody but Roy and Marth. They stood at the sidelines piling money together to buy _another _Gamecube.

"This calls for a celebration!" declared Crazy Hand. "Get out the disco ball!"

So they all began to party. They got Ashley to DJ. The music was so loud the windows shook! But they didn't even cared. They danced, got merry, danced some more; Zelda and Ike even hooked up! (Don't tell Link!)

Yes, it was the ultimate party. It lasted to morning.

...Then a box marked "Return to sender" arrived. Inside was Fox.

"Yo! I'm baaaaack!" he exclaimed with his _voice._

**"AAAARRRGGGHHH!****"** screamed, well, everyone but Fox himself.

* * *

><p><strong>And... Done! Yes! Finally!<strong>

**Listen, I have nothing against Fox. Just his new _voice_. Seriously, Nintendo, please change it in Star Fox WiiU. PLEASE. **

**Next up: The Christmas Special of Smash Super! Woo-hoo!**


	6. Chapter Six: The Super Before Christmas

_The Supper Before Christmas_

_A poem_

'Twas the night before Christmas,  
>Hip hip hooray!<br>Gifts, family, and more gifts  
>Are only hours away!<p>

But Master Hand was worried,  
>Who'll cook the fancy food?<br>The last thing he wanted was to get  
>Bowser in a bad mood.<p>

"Wanna cook the big meal?"  
>He asked around.<br>"You can cook a turkey in the microwave  
>"In this cookbook I found!"<p>

"I got to visit Celebi,"  
>Said Mewtwo.<br>"I got plans," answered Palutena.  
>"Too bad for you!"<p>

"Cooking... is not my destiny."  
>Mumbled Meta Knight, the creep.<br>And all Mr. Game & Watch said was,  
>"BEEEEEEEEP! BEEP!"<p>

Finally, Master Hand found someone  
>Who didn't throw a fit.<br>Believe it or not,  
>It was Dark Pit!<p>

"Looks like I'm the last man standing."  
>Said the crook.<br>"Fine, I'll make the meal;  
>"IF I get to choose what to cook!"<p>

Master Hand thought about it,  
>Then agreed.<br>After all, there was over  
>50 mouths to feed!<p>

"Just remember," said the glove.  
>"This is a Christmas feast."<br>"So don't whip up something disgusting;  
>"Like eyeball soup, or BBQ a beast."<p>

Dark Pit laughed,  
>Then said, "Don't worry.<br>"BBQ beast takes 3 days to make;  
>"I'm clearly in a hurry."<p>

So he went to the kitchen  
>Then got to work.<br>He's actually a good cook,  
>Considering he's a jerk.<p>

Time soon passed.  
>Tick. Tock. Tick.<br>It was time for Dark Pit  
>To unveil his nasty trick.<p>

He spread out the food  
>In the dinning room.<br>He called out for the smashers,  
>And they came racing. Vroom vroom!<p>

They ran in,  
>Kind of freaked.<br>They gasped at the sight  
>Of what they had to eat.<p>

Oh, what a spread!  
>What a surprise they found!<br>Turkey, pie, pasta, cake;  
>Good food all around!<p>

"Peachy!"  
>"This is a good result!"<br>Dark Pit didn't yet get  
>A single insult.<p>

The Smashers attacked  
>The fabulous spread.<br>They had no idea that  
>A disaster lied ahead.<p>

"Wait," declared Shulk,  
>Mouth full of sweet potato fries<br>"Trouble is coming:  
>"And it flies."<p>

Suddenly, the roof was  
>Ripped away.<br>There was Ridley  
>In the light of day!<p>

"You fools!" laughed Dark Pit.  
>"You're all in one place!<br>"Now we can destroy you.  
>"Come, Ridley. Make haste!"<p>

Ridley flew in,  
>First eating Popo.<br>Then he swallowed  
>Lucario.<p>

The Smashers screamed.  
>"you're crazy, Pittoo!"<br>"Pikaaaa!"  
>"I hate you!"<p>

Dark Pit just laughed  
>And threw Ike in the air.<br>Ridley swallowed him  
>Without a care.<p>

The Smashers tried to stop  
>The oversized, dino-like threat;<br>But the joy of fighting  
>They couldn't get.<p>

They couldn't catch him.  
>Ridley was too fast.<br>He was just a blur  
>As he went pass.<p>

"How you like me now, Smashers?!"  
>Dark Pit yelled.<br>"Ridley is now getting his revenge.  
>"And I shall held-"<p>

He was shut up,  
>Thanks to a strange power.<br>It was Master Hand  
>Here to save the hour!<p>

"Nice try,"  
>He said to the mutt.<br>Then Master Hand got Crazy Hand  
>To punch Ridley in the gut.<p>

"Ouchie!"  
>Was all Ridley could say.<br>He spat out Popo and Ike,  
>Then he flew away.<p>

The gloves have saved  
>The Smashers from trouble.<br>They cheered, "Hooray for the hands!  
>"Now back to eating; on the double!"<p>

Smashers went back  
>To eating chicken and leeks.<br>While Master Hand grounded  
>Dark Pit for two weeks.<p>

"Two? Pittoo? Get it"  
>Master Hand chuckle.<br>He locked Pittoo in his room  
>With a crack of a knuckle.<p>

"Nice try, you fools!"  
>Pittoo declared from his room.<br>"You'll all soon meet  
>"Your doom!"<p>

The feast continued  
>Even with Dark Pit gone.<br>There was laughing, talking,  
>And even a sing-a-long!<p>

When the food was gone,  
>They all took rest.<br>Merry Christmas to all,  
>And God bless.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Dark pit. Will you ever learn?<strong>

**Ta-da! The Smash Supper Christmas Special! You weren't expecting a poem, were you? Well, I thought I'll do something different this time around. And because it took me so long to write this, don't expect another poem any time soon. I hope you enjoyed this!**

**There'll be not 1, but _2 _ Christmas Specials! Next up, Christmas Carols in their Video Game Town!**

**Thank you sooooooooooooooo much for reading! Leave a review if you wanna make me giddy! :D**


	7. Chapter Seven: Time to Sing for Money

It was Christmas night at the Smash Mansion. All the presents have been open, even _more _food was eaten (in the living room, because the dinning room didn't have a roof anymore), and Dark Pit was still locked in his room. Now, we check in on Lucina, Mr. Game & Watch, Sonic, and Lucas who were in Lucina's room playing the "Pikmin 2" on the GameCube Marth got her.

"This sucks." declared Sonic as he mashed buttons on his controller. "Why don't we play my DreamCast now? I got 'Samba De Amigo'!"

"Samda what?" asked Lucas.

"BEEEEEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!" said Mr.G&W.

"Sega consoles are NOT obsolete!" screamed Sonic.

"Wait." Lucina paused the game and turned to the hedgehog. "Sega made a console?"

Sonic's jaw dropped to the ground. Then he just sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Is that a no?" asked Lucina, somewhat confused.

"He _wished _it was a no," joked Lucas.

While Sonic mourned about the truth, Crazy Hand burst into the room and declared "Ho ho ho whoa, dudes! Y'all better come to the dinning room! Come, my peasants! Wha ha ha!" then flew out.

The four shared a confused look, then followed the crazy's path of destruction.

* * *

><p>When they got to the dinning room, they found the ceiling completely gone, a foot of snow on the ground, and all the other Smashers there shivering and swearing under their breath like crazy.<p>

"Oh, this looks promising..." mumbled Lucina as they walked over to the group.

Then Master Hand flew in and stood (?!) next to Crazy Hand. "Merry Christmas, everybody!" he cheered.

"Wah, wah, WAH!" "Oh, that Nintendo thing..." "I'm done for..." They shot back.

"Okay, down to business: We need to raise money to rebuild the roof. So we de-"

"Uh, why don't we call up Nintendo and ask for the cash?" asked Pokémon Trainer.

"Yeah!" agreed Samus. "Just like last week when that darn Wario ate 5 breakfast burritos and caused the plumbing to back up so bad even Mario and Luigi couldn't fix it!"

"Heh heh! Poop joke!" chuckled Ness to himself.

"Because we got a $5,000 budget ever month, and we already blew it on that!"

"**WHOA!**" gasped Pac-Man. "$5,000!?"

"I could buy so many breakfast burritos with that kind of mola..." Wario whispered to himself.

"Okay, so I want you guys to help earn the money." said Master Hand as he pulled out a list of Smashers. "I'm gonna called out who will have the honor of going Christmas caroling tonight, so-"

**"CHRISTMAS CAROLING?!" **all the Smashers yelled.

"-when I say your name, come stand by me. Got it? Good. Now, of course, first in Jigglypuff."

"Jigglepuff!" sang the Pokémon as she waddled over.

"Wow!" laughed Ganondorf. "She does have a purpose in life!"

"Next up, no shocker, Peach."

"La la la la!" she skipped over.

"Ash, Snake, Roy..."

The men covered their faces as they walked over.

"Dude, Old Snake, nice shirt." joked Ash as he pointed at the spy's tacky, tasteless, downright horrible Snoopy and Charlie Brown Christmas sweater he was wearing.

"_It was a gift,_" the Metal Gear star mumbled.

"Pit, Sonic, King Dedede, Lucina, and Morton."

"I AM PROUD OF YA, SON!" Bowser called out to Morton as he joined the others.

"Ugh, Dad..." he mourned as he rode up.

"Okay. That's everybody." said Master Hand. "The rest of you, grab a red bucket, go stand in front of a WalMart or Sears or something, and ring a bell."

"Hey," Falco butted in. "Isn't that what Salvation Arm-"

"_Just get your five dollar butts out there before I start making change,_" the glove demanded.

"Gotcha!" "Don't have to tell me twice!" "I don't get it..." the others said as they did as they were told.

"And you ten!" he turned to them. "each grab a song book on the table and go sing for money!"

* * *

><p>About a handful of minutes later, the ten made it to the first house. Which happened to be around fifteen blocks away.<p>

"Where you guys been?" asked Sonic, who got there a handful of minutes before them. "I already read all of these guys' mail!"

"We had to... _gasped!_... run our over-stuffed bodies... _puff_... all the way here!... _whew!_... Too much fruitcake..." puffed Peach before passing out.

"Oh, and anything about us being too slow, I'll dye your eyes again!" declared Roy.

"Alright, guys, I get it!" Sonic said as he rang the doorbell. "Lets just get this over with."

After seconds later, Conker the Squirrel answered the door. "Hey, hey, all of you!" he declared, his voice swirling just like the rest of him. "Happy, happy Christmas to ya gents! Or, is it Easter? Gee, what a world!"

The carolers shared a worried look. Yup, this squirrel was definitely wasted. They decided to just get the singing over with so they could beg for money and get the heck out of there.

The opened the books and began:

_Jingle bells, Jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way!_

_Oh, we're riding a rocket to_

_Mars to stay!_

_Oh, dashing pass the meteors_

_On a purple space ship_

_Pass E.T. and Avatar_

_ Who want a lift_

"Whoa, whoa, stop!" demand Morton.

They all did. By then, Conker was rolling on the ground laughing and half asleep.

"What kind of Jingle Bells was that?!" asked Morton.

"It was just the book said to sing," answered King Dedede.

"'Pass' and 'lift' don't rhyme!" said Lucina.

"Jigglypuff!" declared the Pokémon.

"Hey," mumbled Ash as he stared at the back of his book. "Master Hand bought these from a blue light sale at K-Mart!"

"They don't do blue light sales anymore," said Snake.

"Exactly."

"Gosh, that glove is such a cheapskate." declared Sonic.

"Uh, guys," Pit pointed at Conker. "I think he's out cold."

They all looked over and saw the squirrel passed out in a pool of his own drool.

"Good deduction work, Sherlock." joked Roy as he bent down and picked Conker's pockets.

"Dude," said Ash. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Those this look like a face that cares?"

Suddenly, a wade of money _jumped_ out of a picked pocket. It had eyes and could talk!

"Man, you guys suck at singing!" it said the moment he came out.

"Uh..." mumbled Peach. "Maybe we should wait for the squirrely to wake up before-"

"CONKER!" they heard Berri yell from inside the house. "I'M READY TO GO AGAIN!"

They all took that as their que to leave. Roy grabbed the talking money and got the heck outta there.

* * *

><p>Okay, imagine there is three feet of snow in front of your house (even if you live in Florida or Hawaii or like that). Then you hear a knock on the door. Your mom answers it and she finds a balloon with legs, a princess, a Pokémon trainer, a spy, a dude in a cape, a angel, a hedgehog, a bird king, another princess, and a mutant turtle standing in front of her wanting to sing for money. How do you think your mom would react?<p>

Yeah, mine would scream, slam it shut, and barricade the door, too. So you take a wild guess how the caroling is going. In fact, it took them FORTY WHOLE MINUTES -and 8 doors slammed in their faces- to find another house to actual give them a chance.

And it happened to be a bamboo hut with animal residents.

"**WHOA!**" declared Crash Bandicoot when he found the half frozen singers on his doorstep.

"Hit it, gang!" Pit cheered as he pointed to his friends to sing.

_Deck the jail with merry singing!_

_Fa la la la la la la la la!_

_Pass the bread as our ears are ringing!_

_Fa la la la la la la la la la la la la!_

_The prison clothes orange and dirty!_

_Fa la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la!_

_Having freedom; we're not worthy!_

_Fa la la la la la la la la la la la la la_ (**GASP**)_ la la la la la la la la!_

Crash just stood there trying not to laugh as the ten tried not to pass out from all the _la la la_'s.

"Crash!" they heard a girl call out. "What is with all the ridiculous-"

Cocoa Bandicoot came out. She studied the group for a moment, then broke out in the craziest, happiest smile you could imagine.

"**SONIC, LOOOOOVE!**" she screamed as she fell into his arms and covered him with kisses.

"What?" asked Ash. "And why?"

"Oh! Hey, guys!" laughed Sonic falling to the ground, embracing a kissing-obsessed Cocoa. "Meet my girlfriend!"

It took all of them awhile to have that statement sink in. When it finally did, Crash grabbed his little sister, pushed her into the hut, punched Sonic in the face, shoved a twenty into Jigglypuff's arms, went back inside and slammed the door behind him.

Snake picked up the dazed hedgehog and began walking to the next house. The others followed.

Congrats, Crash Bandicoot. You found out how to shut those guys up. Use money! (And a fist.)

* * *

><p>After another 3 door slammings, they came to... Bayonetta's house?!<p>

"Hold on!" said Morton. "Why the heck would Bayonetta -hot, sassy, big talker Bayonetta- live at a house in a neighborhood strait out of The Middle?!"

(Please note: The ten have been caroling for way over a hour by now. They were probably 20 miles away from Smash Mansion.)

(Oh, and Sonic woke up 15 minutes ago and read her mail. That's how they know it's her house.)

"Good question." commented King Dedede. "Lets find out!"

He knocked on the door like he was using a hammer.

"Uh, everybody?" mumbled Snake. "There's probably something I should tell you before-"

"NOT NOW, BEARDED MAN!" Dedede yelled. "I'M A KNOCKING!"

Now he was knocking like he was using a SLEDGEhammer.

The door threw open and out stepped the woman in question holding her favorite gun.

"Why, you no good, mouth breathing, fools from-" she began to rant.

But then she noticed Snake.

"Oh. MY. **WORD.**"

She dropped her weapon and burst out laughing. "David! You got the gag gift (_ha ha ha!_) I sent you!"

The Smashers looked over to Snake, who for the first time in his life his cheeks were red.

"Snake," said Peach over the laughter. "You KNOW her?"

Suddenly, a wide, somewhat-creepy smile broke out on him. "Hey," he finally answered, speaking slowly. "You can say me and Cereza's paths have crossed before."

Jigglypuff, Peach, and Lucina made confused faces. The guys, however, understood what that meant.

"Oh, yeah!" "You da man, Snake baby!" "You lucky dog!" the dudes cheered as they high-fived and lightly punched Snake.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Bayonetta rolled her eyes. "Listen, first off, I'm pet sitting for a friend; and if you care about your livelihood, I suggest you don't ask why. And second,"

She went back inside her house, and afew seconds later came back out carrying a huge money bag.

"I've heard you can use some money to fix that mansion's roof." she said as she dropped it on the ground. "Will 10 thousand bucks do it?"

"Will it?!" cheered Peach as she hugged the bag.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" exclaimed Ash.

"She must of used her powers!" declared Lucina. "Bayonetta must of sensed our troubles and decided to-"

"Actually," Bayonetta broke in. "I just read about all of your 'troubles' on Sonic's Twitter feed."

"Of course," Pit said.

"Oh." said Lucina. "Well, that was going to be my second guess!"

"I'm sure it was, darling."

"Hold on," said Morton as he scratched his head. "Where did you get all the greens?!"

"The bank was having a sale." she joked. (Actually, she just got back from playing poker with Leisure Suit Larry. Guess who won?)

"Oh, makes sense. But why are YOU being so generous to US?"

"You can say... I kind of own it to David here." Bayonetta said the hottest was possible as she strut up to Snake and kissed his neck.

Snake's wide smile became wider; then he melted into a puddle cartoon-style.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH! Smash Mansion will once again have a roof over it's dinning room's roof! Hoozah!<strong>

**Here's a list of the video game characters I mentioned that are not in Smash _yet_:**

**1st: Conker and the Squirrels and Berri from "Conker's Bad Fur Day"**

**2nd: Crash and Cocoa Bandicoot from "Crash Bandicoot" series**

**3rd: Bayonetta (AKA ****Cereza) from "Bayonetta" series**

**4th: Leisure Suit Larry from series of same name**

**Oh, and for the record, so far I've only played games of 2nd; the rest of them I know from the glorious YouTube. If I screwed up any of those gaming heros' good names, I'm soooooooooooo sorry. And if any of these guys you've never heard of until now, please look them up. You can thank me later. **

**Thank you again for reading! Our beloved Smashers will be back to ruining the poor Smash kitchen again shortly! Please leave a review if you actually give a damn!**

**(P.S. I apologize if you found any of the jokes in this chapter inappropriate. I blame Conker. And Bayonetta. And my mom. And myself. ;P)**


	8. Chapter Eight: Ike, Zelda, and CHICKEN!

"Come one! Come all!" declared Master Hand, wearing a **really big **top hat. "To a extravaganza you have to watch!"

"...If ya like it or not! Wha ha ha!" Crazy Hand manically laughed as he waved around the scepter he snagged from Dark Pit, who was still grounded.

"Dudes," mourned Mega Man who, like all the others, were still in his PJs. "We all just woke up."

"Yeah!" declared Wii Fit Trainer, hugging her Snoopy blanket. "It's nine o'clock A.M.! It's practically the middle of the night!"

"Zip it, you animals! Let your rulers spit out randomness!" Crazy demanded.

The Smashers mumbled a few choice words as they "zip it". Whatever it took to get out of the game room and to their soft beds the fastest.

"Now, listen up, all you punching bags!" Master motioned towards a 5-foot thing covered with a tarp. "Under this, is the one thing that'll (might) change you're lives forever!"

"Cotton Candy Machine! Cotton Candy Machine! Cotton Candy Machine!" chanted the Koopalings.

The two gloves threw off the tarp and there was... The wheel from The Price is Right?! -But instead of numbers, it had the Smashers names on it. That's even weirder!

"Ooh... Pretty..." sighed Rosalina.

"What the heck is that thing doing here?!" shouted Samus.

"We found it in the dumpster behind Chuck-e-Cheese!"

"Thanks, bro, for sharing that. Listen up, everyone! I know you all been complaining how unfair cooking meals for every mouth here is. So I decided to make it fair. For now on, every morning I'll spin this wheel, and whatever Smashers it lands on, that's who will cook today's meals! Cool, right?"

"All of them?" asked MewTwo.

"Lunch and dinner?" asked Shulk.

"Yes to both!" answered Crazy. "Ho ho ha!"

"Alright, here I go..."

Master grabbed the wheel and gave it a good spin.

_Zoom zoom zoom zoom... _

_CLUNK!_

_WHOOOOOOOOSH!_

The wheel came off it's hinges and headed strait for the Smashers! Run, fighters, run!

"Looks like it's game over for you!" "Falcon kick!" "Let's a-go." "You're too slow!"

_Thump! Thump!_

_CRASH!_

"Oh, mine..." "Gah..."

Well, as you can guess, the wheel ran over Ike and Zelda, then went through a wall. To the freedom of the world!

"So what does means?" asked Wolf.

"Looks like Ike and Zelda shall make lunch! Congrats, freaks!" cheered Crazy.

"...And it's back to the drawing board..." mumbled Master Hand. "Okay, everybody else can go back to bed."

"**Yaaaaah!**" they all cheered.

"Wait, no cotton candy machine?" asked Larry.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Ike ran into the kitchen. To his displeasure, he found R.O.B. inside fixing the oven.<p>

"Okay, friend. You got to leave." he told him.

R.O.B. looked over to him. "Beep bop bop bip,"

"I don't care. You gotta get out of here. _Now._"

R.O.B. stood his ground. "Beep beep zip beep bop!" the robot screeched as he took a death-grip to the oven. He wasn't going anywhere until he properly fixed the freaking oven!

"So that's how you want to play it, hu?"

**_Klang! Crash! Pop!_**

Zelda walked into the kitchen just in time to see Ike carry R.O.B. over his head ("You'll get no sympathy from me!") and then toss him out the window.

"Ha ha ha!" the warrior laughed as he did a funny victory dance. "Take that, robot man! Ha ha ha!"

Zelda made a confused face. "What, and why?" she asked.

Ike looked over and noticed Zelda. "Good morning, Princess!" he declared. "You look fabulous in those PJs!"

The two didn't bother to change. Zelda wore a Hello Kitty nightgown and Ike a Regular Show t-shirt and sweatpants. It was rather hilarious, when you think about it for a while.

"Thank you," she whispered, acting shy.

"It's awesome!"

"Yeah, great." she messed with her hair. "Listen, Ike, about what happen at the party-"

_(Flashback: In chapter five, Ike and Zelda had a one night stand. It's been Awkward City since that.)_

"Don't worry, Zelda!" he interrupted. "I know it's been tense between us, but I feel it'll be best if we just leave that behind us and act as if it never happened."

"Really?"

"Of course,"

"Oh, good!" she did a sigh of relief. "That's exactly what I wanted, too!"

"Great... Princess, my eyes are up here."

"Wha- Oh! Sorry!"

"Don't mention it," Ike dug through his pockets and pulled out a box. "Here. Happy Birthday!"

"Wha... what's this?"

"It's your birthday, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Well, surprise! I present you this present _as a friend_."

Zelda hesitantly took the gift. She opened it and found a pearl bracelet inside.

"Oh, Ike! But where did you get it?"

"Stole it from Pit,"

"Pit?"

"Yeah, I know. Do you like it?"

"Of course! Thank... thank you," she whispered again as she put the bracelet on.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, duh. So, what do you want to cook?"

"Chicken, duh!"

Ike ran over to the fridge and began digging through it.

"Carrots? No." _Fling_ "Potatoes? Nope." _Fling_ "Fish? Gross." _Fling_ "Ah-ha! CHICKEN!"

Ike pulled out a whole chicken, brought it to the counter, and smacked it down.

"Great, Ike." giggled Zelda. "But I doubt that'll be enough to feed over fifty Smashers. -Or was it sixty?"

"Looks like we'll need more chicken!"

Ike once again dug through the fridge and carried out a load more of chickens.

"Still not enough," Zelda shook her head.

"But that's all the chicken we got,"

"Well, here's a crazy idea! Get a different food to cook with the chicken!"

"Princess, you might be on to something!" declared Ike as he ran back to the fridge and pulled out a 25 pound turkey!

"Whoa! That's one big bird!"

"...And it taste like chicken!"

Ike opened the oven and threw the turkey in. Then he began throwing chickens in two at a time.

"Ike!" said Zelda.

He stopped and looked over at her, somewhat guiltily.

"Don't hog the fun!" she giggled as she began throwing chickens in as well.

"Oh, hog! Good idea!"

Ike dug around the fridge and found a frozen solid ham. "You know, for variety."

The two laughed and stuffed it in along with all the birds. they were able to stuff a 25 pound turkey, five chickens, and a 20 pound ham into the oven that might burst at the scene.

"You think that's safe?" asked Zelda.

"Of course, Princess." Ike insured her as he turned on the oven and cracked it up to a toasty 400 degrees. "And now we play the waiting game,"

"Oh, boy."

Ike sat down on the counter. "So, how old are you turning today?"

"Uh... I rather not say..."

"Oh, come on! Not even a hint?"

"I'm still younger than you,"

Ike did a smile that made him look like he didn't have teeth. "_Oh, you young people and your pop music,_" he said with a fake, old man voice. "_Back in my day, I had Justin Beiber and The Jonas Brother. Now that was music. Dang, do I miss High School Musical._"

Zelda laughed so hard her sides began to hurt. "Your hilarious!"

"It's a blessing and a curse. But I do put the FUN in FUNeral."

"Too far, Blue Boy."

"I know. So sorry about- Wait. Blue Boy?"

"Uh..."

"Ha ha ha!"

"Listen, I'm sorry if you-"

"No! I like it! Nobody has ever gave me a nickname before. I like it."

"Oh, good."

"In fact, I think-"

_Rumble rumble rumble..._

"Hold on," said Zelda. "Do you here that?"

The two slowly looked over at the oven. Now it was ready to burst.

"Princess, look out!"

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **_

They hit the deck as chunks of metal and meat flew in all directions. The oven was now lit on fire, along with the fridge next to it.

"Oh, no!" Ike cursed and rolled over to his back.

Zelda, on the other hand, jumped to her feet and ran to one of the covers. "Quick! Find one of those fire extinguisher thingies!"

The warrior did as he was told. They both found one and began putting out the fires.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Rosalina, Dr. Mario, Toon link, and Ness poked their heads in and began complaining like they had any right to.

"Another fabulous mess, Zelda." Dr. Mario shook his head.

"Hey! Leave her along!" Ike said as he sprayed like crazy at the fire. "I caused this, okay? She was just a bystander."

"How much did she pay you to say that, Ike?" asked Ness.

"We should stock up on marshmallows now it's absolutely certain Zelda is here to stay," said Rosalina.

"I've been doing that since Brawl!" answered Toon Link. "My room is crammed with them!"

"Ike, for the sake of your health, I advise you to keep your distance from _this _Princess," Dr. Mario said as he flipped through his papers. "Oh, and you need a flu shot next week so-"

"Alright! Everybody out!" yelled Ike as he pushed the four intruders out of the kitchen.

They finally left, and Ike did a sigh of relief. "Those guys can be a pain, but I think-" he began to say.

He looked over at Zelda and found her sitting on the floor, wiping away tears.

"Hey," Ike bent down and rubbed her back. "It's okay. Their just being jerky, that's all."

"It's not just them," sniffed Zelda. "It's all of them,"

"What?"

Zelda looked Ike in the eyes as tears streamed down her face. "Ever since the Legend of Zelda became popular, I've been made fun of and trolled. 'Link should stop saving you.' 'Your a wimp, spotlight hogger.' 'Nobody likes you.' Year after year after year! It's terrible!"

Ike was shocked. "Princess, I never knew."

"Strangers can be so mean," she cried. "I'm not weak! I'm only human!"

Ike nodded his head, not knowing what to say.

"That's why I joined SSB. In hopes to prove I'm not what they say I am. But... It didn't. It just became worst. The trolls just multiplied. And those Smashers! They despise me! And all I did was show up! Even Link, who prefers his new friends to me. He never talks to me anymore. In fact, your the only one who cares if I'm alive. Your the only one who remembered my birthday!"

"Oh, Zelda..."

She looked at Ike and found him crying, too.

"You are strong," he sniffed. "Ignore those trolls. They wished they were as awesome as you. I care about you, Princess. I always have, and I always will."

"I know, Blue Man." she forced a smile. "You're the only reason I'm still here."

The two embraced, never wanting to let go.

* * *

><p>"But we need a Cotton Candy Machine!" declared Wendy as she and her siblings followed Master Hand to the dinning room.<p>

"No, we don't." said Master. "We need it as much as we need a radar detector."

"That would be cool!" cheered Bowser Jr. "We could track down airplanes!"

The glove sighed as he threw the dinning room doors open. Inside, he found the Smasher feasting on over cooked shredded who-knows-what.

"Looks like Ike and Zelda made it through for us," he said as he looked around. "Hey, where are those two, anyway?"

"Well," Roy mumbled with a mouth full. "I heard something about the two taking a walk on the beach, then crashing at Starbucks?"

"The beach?" asked Link. "Ike and _Zelda_?"

"Who cares?" said Meta Knight.

Ike did about Zelda. And Zelda about Ike. And that's what mattered to the couple.

(Don't worry. They changed before going out.)

* * *

><p><strong>New Year, new changes! After a few request, I've finally changed the title from "Smash Supper" to "A Taste of Smashiness!" I hope you guys like it!<strong>

**Looks like I ship Ike and Zelda now. Hoozah! And a gentle reminder: Trolling is NOT cool. Always treat people the way you want to be treated. On and off line.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Heeere's a Bass!

There's something new in the dinning room. It's a bulletin board. Master Hand put threw it there the other night. So far their we're a bunch of spaghetti ads glued on it (for goodness sakes, Mario...) and a note from the glove himself.

_Listen up, Smashers. _The note read. _Me and Crazy Hand came up with a far way to pick cooks for the day! You know that **HUGE **hat I was wearing yesterday? Well, we threw in tons of pieces of paper in it with numbers and your names on them. Then we pulled a few by random. I pulled out the number 4, so 4 cooks today. Here's the 4 names we pulled out:_

_Pac-Man_

_Villager_

_Pikachu_

_Captain Falcon_

_You 4 are in charged of making dinner. Good luck with that. And happy cooking, you guys!_

_Love,_

_Master Hand_

Pac-Man was the first of the four to read that. His reaction to it wasn't very pleasant.

"AAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhHHHHH!" he screamed as he ran to the game room, grabbed Pikachu and Captain Falcon, dragged them to the kitchen, and barricade the doors.

"You're ruining FALCON'S ears, Pac-Man!" said Falcon as he rubbed his head.

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu.

"Guys!" Pac-Man declared. "We've come across the worst case of luck!"

"You ran out of knee socks? FALCON can lend you some!"

"No, but thank you for the offer."

"Pika, pika pika?"

"No alien abductions yet, my friend. It's much worst! We have to cook lunch. _With. **Villager.**_" Pac-Man stressed out the words.

"UUUUUUuuuuuuUUUUUUgggggggGGGGGGgggggggHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh!" Falcon and Pikachu screamed in horror.

"Wait. Why do we fear Villager, Yellow Ball?" asked Falcon. "FALCON finds him as a nice kid."

"He is not, Captain! He's!... He's!..."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Heeeere's Johnny!" the kid banging on the door creepily whispered.

"He has found us!" cried Pac-Man.

"Women and children first!"

"PIKA PIKA!"

"We got to buy us some time!" whispered Pac-Man.

"FALCON got this covered,"

He strut over to the door and yelled, "Sears is having a huge ax sale!"

"Oh, boy! I love slashed prices!" Villager whispered (For some reason he says every thing in a whisper. It's pretty creepy. Even during a fire he'll be like, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" in the voice of a mouse.) "I'll be back, my peasants!"

They listen as they heard the crazy walk down the hall. Once he was gone, they all did a huge sigh of relief. Then Pac-Man yelled "WE HAVE TO MAKE FOOD BEFORE HE COMES BACK!" and they were all panicked again.

"But what?!"

"PIKA PIKA PKIA!"

"Who knows, who cares! Just start throwing stuff together, Spartans!"

And the three got to work.

In one corner, Pikachu was throwing veggies into a pot and hoping for the best. Hey, if it worked in Ratatouille, it can work here!

In the other side of the kitchen, Captain Falcon was making a super-secret cake recipe his grandma taught him. (Here's the recipe: Toss two sticks of butter, a bag of flour, and 7 pounds of sugar in a pan, stir, and then toss in the oven. Ta-da!)

And Pac-Man... Well, he was writing his will. Everything goes to Mrs. Pac-Man, according to it.

After fifteen minutes of that, dinner was ready. It smelled like a 90's dance club, for some weird reason.

"Good job, men!" said Pac-Man. "Now, all we have to do is take this 'food' to the dinning room and let-"

"Hello, my peasants!" came a whisper from the other side of the door. "Guess what? I bought a double sided blade ax! It was half off,"

"**THE THING IS BACK!**" the three screamed.

"I stopped at a lake on the way back. I caught you a delicious bass. Here, let me show you."

Villager use his new ax to break down the door. By now, the three were horrified.

"FALCON scared! FALCON scared!"

"Pikaaaaaa!"

"Oh, what a world! What a world!"

Finally, Villager got in. With a final scream, "MMMMMMmmmmmOOOOOOOOOOmmmmmMMMMMyyyyyyyYYYYYYYYY!" the three passed out.

"Guys? Guys?" Villager shook each one of them. "Wake up, you guys! You're gonna miss the ax sale!"

He noticed the food and will. "Weird napkins," he whispered as he looked over the will, then tossed it aside. "Oh, well. Better feed the Smashers before they riot again!"

He put the soup, cake, and delicious bass on a cart and began to roll it to the dinning room. "Who's up for raw fish?"

* * *

><p><strong>I've noticed that a lot of people portray Villager as a maniac, so I decided to play around with it He doesn't watch the Smashers in their sleep, really! He's just misunderstood. -And a little out of it.<strong>

**Oh, I also suggest nobody attempts to make any of the recipes mentioned in this fan-fic. Just don't.**

**Thanks again for reading! Leave a review if you enjoyed this thing! ;D **


	10. Chapter Ten: Cook with Bowser & Mario

This time's list of cooks:

_TWO_

_Bowser_

_Mario_

* * *

><p>"Hello! It's-a me, Mario! And today me and Bowser are gonna show you the glory known as cooking!" declared Mario to the video camera he set up in the kitchen.<p>

"WE MAKE GOODIES FOR BATTLERS!" yelled Bowser as he put a pot on his head.

"Yeah. What he said."

* * *

><p><strong><em>HOW TO COOK: PIZZA<em>**

* * *

><p>"People clam to know how to cook pizza," began Mario.<p>

"THEM LIARS!"

"Yes! Exactly! Now, this is how you make the food from above: First, you get the ingredients. BOWSER! GET THAT STUFF WE KEEP IN THE FRIDGE!"

"YES! YES!"

Bowser went over to the fridge and flung the door off it's hinges. But, alas, there was no stuff to make pizza in it.

"MARIO! WE OUT OF PIZZA MAKER THINGS!" exclaimed Bowser in horror.

"Whatever! We can improve. What do we got?"

"UH... DR. PEPPER, APPLES, CHICKEN-"

"_My chicken!_" screamed Ike as he ran in, grabbed the uncooked bird, and ran out. "_It's mine once more!_"

"UH, NO CHICKEN. BUT WE ALSO GOT BREAD, MILK, SALSA, MUSTARD, AND EGGS."

"That'll do it. Throw the stuff on the table!"

_**SLING! CLUNK! SPLAT! **_The "pizza ingredients" landed on the counter.

"Now," continued the plumber. "We shove this stuff on a pizza platter,"

"ON IT!" roared Bowser as he punched it all on the platter. It was rather... messy.

"Great! Now, to the oven!"

They opened the oven, pulled the burnt Xbox in it out, and flung the platter on stuff inside.

"Okay, I'll set the oven for 700 degrees... Yes! Now we play the waiting game!"

"ADVERTISEMENT TIME!"

_** ...DERP  
>DERP...<br>...DERP  
>DERP...<br>**_

DING!

"The pizza is ready!"

They looked through the oven window and saw a bunch of Toads inside instead of pizza.

"THAT NO FOOD!"

"Yeah... We better not open it..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOW TO COOK: MUSHROOM LASAGNA<strong>_

* * *

><p>"This one is a old family recipe," Mario said as he pulled out a box full of 1-Up mushrooms and big noodles.<p>

"OH, YES! MORE FOODIES!"

"Now, I-a chop the mushrooms,"

Mario pulled out a chainsaw and began sawing and slashing them. All with a huge creepy grin on his face, by the way.

"UH, ITALIAN MAN? WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE MUSHROOMS?"

"Oh!" Mario turned around, covered with mushroom juice. "You know that-a dark ally across the street? Well, a old man their sold me them!"

"MARIO, WE BETTER TALK,"

"Not now! It's time to put the stuff together!"

Mario pulled out a pot and tossed the slaughtered mushrooms and noodles in. He then mix it a little (with his chainsaw).

"And, it's-a done! Oh, yeah!"

"NO, IT NOT! IT NEED CHEESE TO BE LASAGNA!"

"No, it doesn't."

"YES, IT DO!"

Bowser went to one of the cabinets, pulled out a jar of parmesan cheese, and threw the whole thing in the pot.

"THERE! NOW THAT'S A LASAGNA!" cheered Bowser.

"You-a soiled it! _SOILED IT!_"

"NO, I NOT! I JUST MADE IT EDIBILE."

"_SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT!_"

"MARIO, TAKE A CHILL PILL."

"_SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT!"_

"UGH..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPECIAL GUEST COOK!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"EVERYBOBY! THIS SHOW IS PROUD TO PRESENT A SPECIAL GUEST! PRESENTING CRAZY HAND!"<p>

"Oh oh oh!" the glove declared as he flew in. "Heyo, everything! Wa-ha!"

"MARIO, HE'S HERE!"

"_SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT!_"

"STOP THAT! NOW, TALK TO THE HAND!"

"Oh, a-fine." Mario sighed. "What will you be cooking for us today?"

Crazy Hand laughed. "Why, one of the best freaking foods ever, of course! Pizza!"

"We already made pizza, stupid!"

"IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO CALL IT, SURE." mumbled Bowser as he swept the Toads out of the kitchen.

"Well, warn your taste buds!" laughed Crazy as he floated to the fridge. "Because I'm going to knock their socks off!"

"First of all, taste buds don't have-a socks!" declared Mario. "And second, _nobody makes pizza in this kitchen but ME!_"

"Fine!" huffed Crazy. "I'll just make spaghetti instead."

"_THAT TEARS IT!_" screamed Mario.

"OH, NO." roared Bowser to Crazy. "YOU AWAKE THE SNAKE!"

"_AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" Mario screamed as he attacked Crazy Hand and they began fighting.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It be on!" Crazy declared as they tear each other apart.

"WELL, THAT BE ALL THIS TIME, FOLKS!" said Bowser to the camera as the two weirdoes fought in the background. "LEAVE A REVEIW AND STUFF! BYE!"

* * *

><p>"Where's my burrito?! Where's my burrito?!" yelled all the Smashers in the dinning room as they pound the table.<p>

Suddenly, Mario and Crazy Hand burst through on of the doors. They were still fighting each other. They just came fighting in and fighting out.

Yeah, you can say this really confused the Smashers.

Master Hand rolled his eyes (?!) "I can take a hint," he sighed. "Come on, everyone. Let's go have lunch at my mom's place. She owes me a favor."

"Yaaaaah!" they all cheered.

"I hope she cooks chicken!" declared Ike.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I have another YouTube parody under my belt!<strong>

**This was inspired by the great YouTuber SM64. He does the most hilarious Mario videos. Please check him out. **

**Thank you so much for read! It means a lot! You're freaking awesome! If you like this, please check out my other stories! :D**

**...**

**UPDATE: Thanks for the review, **ultimateCCC! **I fi****x the errors, and plan to have the next chapter star The Ice Climbers. Hozzah!**

**And also a shout-out to **Thehobkinauthor! **I always look forward to your reviews; they make me smile. Thanks for being you!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Hoozah for Ice Climbers!

It was 5 A.M. at Smash Mansion. Popo and Nana were lying in their bunk beds, fast asleep, dreaming about BBQ polar bear. It was so quite and peaceful.

Yeah, that was ruined real fast.

_**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICE CLIMBERS!" **_screamed Peach, Bowser, Zelda, and Sheik as they did sirens, popped balloons, and threw confetti everywhere.

"Aaarrrgghh! The noise!" "What year is it?!" exclaimed the two siblings as the rolled out of bed in total shock.

"It's your birthday, sweeties!" declared Peach.

"Which one?" asked Popo.

"I believe it is your 30th," answered Sheik.

"Oh. Then the year must be 2015. Good to know."

"HAPPY FREAKING BIRTHDAY, ICE LOVERS!" roared Bowser as he picked the two up and began carrying then out of the room.

"Why, thank you!" yawned Nana. "But why are we celebrating so early?"

"Because we only got a hour," said Zelda as the others trailed behind.

"A hour?" asked Popo. "A hour for what?"

"Before we have to take them back to the video game museum!" cheered Peach.

"Excuse me?" asked Nana.

Before anyone could answer, they burst into the living room. Inside, it was decorated to the nines with streamers and balloons. But that wasn't all.

"Bubbles?! Keiji?!" exclaimed Popo.

"Dig Dug?!" screamed Nana.

"JaJaMaru?! Dude with the motorcycle who's name I forget?!"

"Happy Birthday, our friends!" the gang of 1985 NES characters declared as everyone cheered.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!" the Ice Climbers screamed at the same time as they hugged their friends that they haven't seen in so long.

"Dudes, what y'all doing here?!" exclaimed Popo as he jumped around.

"You're Melee friends brought us here," said Keiji.

"Yes," answered Sheik. "We found them down to the Official Video Game Museum downtown."

"YEAH! SO WE BROKE THEM OUT OF THE DUMP!" Bowser yelled.

"And boy, were they dusty!" said Peach.

"Yeah, dudes." said Mach Rider, the dude with the motorcycle. "And that's why were here at such a early hour, dudes. The museum opens up at 7 A.M., dudes. We gotta be back before then so we don't get in trouble, dudes."

"It's true," agreed Dig Dug.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Popo.

"Let's get this party started!" declared Nana.

"YAH! SOMEONE TURN UP THE BASS!" yelled Bowser.

Sheik cranked on the stereo (_"It's going down! I'm yellin' timber!"_) and everyone broke it down. JaJaMaru began a conga line. Bubbles taught Popo the Electric Eel. Zelda began bring sexy back.

And she was doing a good job, too. Until Mach Rider walked over, picked her up, carried her to the kitchen, and threw her in.

"Dude, you gotta make a cake, dude." he said.

"Wha... But you were in charged of bring one!" declared Zelda as she picked herself up.

"Yeah, dude. But I forgot, dude." Mach shrugged. "So you'll have to do it, dude. Good luck, dude."

Mach Rider left the kitchen and boogied on back to the party, that was now overrun by the other Smashers because the Ke$ha woke them up.

Zelda sighed. She turned on the lights, threw open the fridge, and began digging around for cake ingredients.

"Eggs... Oil... Vanilla..."

"Is their any chicken?"

"Whoaaa!" declared Zelda as she jumped and bumped her head on a fridge shelf.

"Sorry! Sorry!" said Ike as he came running in. "I didn't mean to startle you,"

"It's fine," Zelda mumbled as she rubbed the new bump on her forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the music blaring from the living room. I went to see what it was, and found random people grinding each other and that biker guy drag you to the kitchen. So now here I am! Ready to help you with the cake!"

Zelda smiled. "Thanks, Blue Boy. That means a lot to me."

"No problem! Now, to get started..."

Ike went over to the fridge and fooled around. He soon pulled out a chicken leg. He did a broad smile and began eating it in get trumpet.

"Um, Ike, the cake?"

"Already bring done,"

"What?"

"I texted Link and told him you want to marry him in the kitchen."

"Seriously? Why the heck would you-"

At that moment, in entered Link running like a maniac. He was sporting a very fancy tux he probably "borrowed" from Snake. It was baggy in every area. And he was carrying a four layer wedding cake.

"**I'M READY FOR THE BEGINNING OF MY LIFE!**" he screamed as he caught his breath.

"Then you're in for a real disappointment." answered Ike as he took the cake. "No hitching for you today, little guy."

"Say whaaaaaaaaaaaa?" cried Link.

"Sorry, Link." Zelda shrugged as she knocked the two statues of them on the top of the cake.

"Then why did your _blue boy_" (Link spat out the word like it was poison) "texted me that!?"

"We just really needed a cake." said Ike as he and Zelda headed to the door, each carrying a side of the cake. "Nice suit, by the way."

"It's a tux!"

"What's the diff?"

"Around a ton of money!"

"That's one of the many reasons I wear the same thing all the time!"

"Oh, really? We haven't noticed." Link drowned in sarcasm.

"I find it hot," Zelda whispered to Ike's ear.

"You never cease to remind me,"

Link overheard their whispers. "I find it DISGUSTING!" he called after them.

"Who plays with pigs here, Linky?" asked Ike as they entered the living room.

Link was about to shoot something back, but couldn't think of anything clever. He just stood at the doorway, taking in his misery.

But don't worry. Nobody noticed. They were all to busy sing "Happy Birthday" really loud and _really_ off key.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Link. Will you ever get over Zelda?<strong>

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICE CLIMBERS! -Still waiting for a new game... Any day now...**

**You're probably wondering who's Mach Rider and such. Well, all the characters I mentioned that are not from SSB were stars of their own games on the NES in 1985, the same year Ice Climber first came out. Here's a list of them and the games they starred in:**

**Bubbles - "Clu Clu Land"**

**Dig Dug - Game of same name.**

**Mach Rider - Game of same name.**

**JaJaMaru - "Ninja JaJaMaru-kun" **

**And the reason Peach, Bowser, Zelda, and Sheik threw the party is because they were already unlocked characters when they first premiered in SSB Melee; just like Ice Climbers.**

**See, I did do my research!**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the celebration! **


End file.
